Not Quick Enough
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Maybe it was the love she felt for him that made it impossible to hold back.


"Hi."

Aaron smiled nervously to the younger woman and gestured for her to come in. "Hi," he breathed gently, taking the brunette's coat from her shoulders so he could see how beautiful she looked tonight. "You look gorgeous."

The brunette woman gave a small laugh, letting him take her bag and set it down beside the coat rack. "Thank you, Aaron."

He couldn't believe it. He was finally on a date with the woman he'd loved for over twenty years.

Emily watched his eyes travel the features of her face, and her smile tilted. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yes," he quickly replied, smiling back to the brown eyed woman standing in front of him. "I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful."

Emily's eyes sparkled at the compliment, and she ran her hands over the dark denim of her jeans. "Thank you," she giggled. "You look very handsome."

Aaron grinned. "Well follow me."

Following the older man not four steps, Emily immediately caught the charging little boy with a smile on his face. "Jackster!" she laughed, hiking the five year old onto her hip. "Hey bud."

Jack laid his head on the brunette woman's shoulder. "Hi MiMi."

Emily pressed a kiss to his sandy blond hair, her hand smoothing itself along his back. "Your daddy didn't say you'd be here," she whispered, smiling up to the man who had asked her out.

"He was supposed to be with his Aunt Jessica," the Unit Chief laughed. "She's running a little late on picking him up."

"Well I think it would be alright to have this little guy sit with us for dinner," the brunette woman grinned, tickling at the five year old's stomach. "How does that sound to you, Jack-Jack?"

"What's for dinner?"

Aaron watched as the younger woman's lips curled into a smile, and he found himself laughing along with the other two in the living room. "Well if you'll come this way," he gestured, leading his son and date into the kitchen. "What do you think?"

Emily's jaw dropped at the candlelit table that was set. Napkins folded elegantly around the shined silverware, they laid on the plates that were seated across from one another, the flickering candles lit as a centerpiece.

Running his hands down his slacks, the father of one tried his best to decipher the look on his date's face. "I have your favorite dish prepared for dinner in the kitchen."

The brown eyed woman felt her cheeks blush at the intense look Aaron was giving her. "Thank you so much."

Aaron took his son from the younger brunette and ran his hand down her arm. "Shall we?"

"As long as Jack doesn't try and steal my drink this time," Emily joked, laughing along with the other two as they sat down, the older man pulling her chair out for her.

"It was pretty," the five year old shrugged. The year prior at a team picnic, Jack had seen the wine in Garcia's glass and immediately went for it. He said that it reminded him of his favorite fruit punch and really wanted a sip.

Emily ran her hand over the young boy's hair, her eyes flickering over to her date as he set the plates down before each of their seats. "Oh Aaron, this looks amazing."

Smiling, the older man sat at the head of the table. "I remembered the recipe we made together at Dave's last year. You said it was your favorite."

"It is," she grinned. Her hands gripped the fork and knife and shared a smile with Aaron before cutting into the duck. "Thank you. You didn't have to go through so much trouble."

Aaron immediately shook his head. "It wasn't. I promise."

A half an hour later, the table cleared and dishes cleaned, Emily was helping Jack into in coat. "You be good for your Aunt Jessica, you hear me? Don't let her come back telling daddy you broke the rules."

"I won't!"

Emily frowned, sticking out her pinky to the five year old. "You swear on that?"

Jack jumped up, quickly linking his finger with the brunette woman's. "Swear!"

Aaron gave his son a hug before watching him walk out the door. "You're good with him."

"He's the sweetest kid," she smiled. "It helps that I've known him for four out of his five years being born," the brunette chuckled, letting her date take her hand and help her off the floor.

Catching the eyes of the beautiful woman before him, Aaron squeezed his hand tighter around hers. "Come with me."

Emily bit her lip. She followed the older man through the halls and up a staircase near the end of the floor, her body migrating to his and cuddling to get warm when they made it out onto the roof. "This is beautiful."

He walked her to the edge of the roof, their hands sitting on the small wall, and he watched as a smile crept over her face while looking out over the city lights. "You're beautiful."

Emily looked up, her eyes widening just slightly when he bent his head. "Aaron," she whispered, letting the older man press his lips against hers. Immediately letting her date bring their bodies together, Emily moaned into his mouth, her fingers trailing up his arms and tangling in his short hair.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?"

The younger woman let out a surprised gasp as she was set atop the edge of the roof, her legs wrapping around Aaron's so she wouldn't fall. "Promise to catch me if I fall back?" she chuckled breathily against his lips, letting the older man wrap his arms around her waist.

Aaron kissed her as forcefully as he could, the feelings that had been pent up for years finally coming out. "I would never let you fall," he husked, his tongue dipping into the cavern that was Emily's hot mouth.

Her hips rocked against the older man's, her breath coming out in pants as Aaron let his hands slide down her back.

"Think this is too quick?"

Emily's head shook, pulling the older man back down so she could press their lips together again. Rolling her hips into Aaron's, Emily threw her head back. "Not quick enough," she rasped, moaning when he pressed into her.

The Unit Chief grinned against his date's lips.

She hadn't felt the feeling that was growing in her stomach in ages, that familiar heat crawling up from her toes to her head as she rubbed herself against the man she had loved since she saw him in her mansion all those years ago.

Why didn't they do this sooner? Shaking his head at the thought, Aaron rocked along with the younger woman, his ears perking at the whimpers she was giving him. He had never felt this connection with anyone, not even his wife, and the way Emily's hand gripped at the material of his shirt made him grin from ear to ear.

"Oh," she breathed, her eyes popping open when she felt all of that heat run south. "Aaron."

The older man pulled back at the plea, watching as his date's lashes fluttered. "Em?"

Emily's hand went to cover her mouth, embarrassment washing over her.

"Is everything ok?"

The brunette woman gave a laugh, letting the man she had fallen in love with help her down off the edge of the roof. "Oh my God."

He could see her quivering legs and the blush spreading over her cheeks, and Aaron's eyes widened. "Did you?"

"Mmhmm," she quickly nodded, fighting the gaze of the older man. "Why don't we just go back downstairs?"

"For dessert?"

Emily's eyes crinkled as she laughed, her hand clutching his as they made it toward the door. "Or for me to run and get some new panties."


End file.
